Rock
Rock is an exiled bull elephant who was formerly a member of a herd of bulls led by Thunder. Physical Appearance Rock is a large, with big tusks, grey skin, and emerald-green eyes. Biography Pre-series Seasons before ''Bravelands'' took place, Rock used to be a member of Thunder's Herd, after he became too old to reside with the Marchers. Everything changed when he fell in love with a female elephant named River. Boulder, Sky's older brother, was also in love in River. But she loved both of them, so the bulls dueled each other beside a ravine to decide who could become their life-mate. Part way into the duel, Rock realised he could not defeat Boulder. He went into the Rage, and unintentionally killed River by pushing her into the ravine. Rock never wanted to hurt River, let alone kill her,but since he was under the rage at the time, he couldn't control himself, even if he wished. Rock didn't even realize he touched River until it was too late. Even though he didn't mean to break the code, his actions were still unacceptable to his herd and Boulder in particular. The Bulls kicked him out of their herd as punishment for killing River. Code of Honor While Sky, Silverhorn, and Moon were being attacked by lions, Sky cried for help. Rock heard her cry, and was able to defend them, but failed to save Moon. Rock introduces himself and reveals to be a member of the Marcher Family and an former member of Thunder's Herd before leaving. However Rock lies that he left his bachelor herd with his own free will and shortly before he met Sky. after Moon's passing, they continued following the vulture. Blood and Bone Coming Soon Shifting Shadows Rock goes to the Strider's to meet Sky. The Strider's warn Sky to be careful around Rock in case he loses control of himself and goes into the rage. Sky reassures her family that she'll be fine, as she doubts he would do such a thing. The two elephants soon part ways after they chat. Later on, Sky seeks Rock out with Nimble and Lively in tow. The trio soon find him and depart to look for Sleek. During their journey, Rock and Sky confess their feelings for one another and became "life mates". Unfortunately, their intimacy is short live, when they encounter a herd of bull elephants. Sky temporarily leaves Rock to greet her brother, who she discovers to be a member of the herd. The Bulls then notice Rock and greet him with hostility. Sky asks her brother while he and his herd are angry at him, and Boulder reveals how Rock used to be a member of their herd thus, revealing to be Thunder's Herd but they kicked him out as punishment for killing Boulder's fiance, River Marcher. When Sky asks Rock if this were true, he confirms but explains that it wasn't intentional and he only did so because he was in the rage at the time but Sky was still upset at this revelation broke up with his due to his past actions and behavior. Later on, Sky is forced to flee Thunder's herd when the bulls go into the rage while fighting Titanpride. During this event the Bulls' altered state of consciousness causes Sky to realize that no Bull elephant is immune to the rage and is reminded of how the rage played a role River's death. Killed Victims *River (unintentionally) Gallery B02B0DEE-1614-4054-AA5A-07CE81185B10.jpeg|A real rock Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living characters Category:Living Animals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Elephants Category:Thunder's Herd Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:The Code Category:Living Mammals Category:Living Males Category:Living Protagonists Category:Living Elephants Category:Sky's Herd Category:Exiles Category:Living Exiles Category:Codebreakers